The History
by ShannonandStella
Summary: the History between Shannon and Lawson, rated T. there is mention of rape so if you dont like it then please dont read


Hey guys warning this does have some stuff that littler kids should not be reading even though little kids shouldn't really be watching this show in the first place, this does have rape in it if you don't like it then don't read.

Pairing: Shannon and Lawson.

Disclaimer: I do not own Shannon or Lawson though I do own rose and the plot

The history between Lawson and Shannon.

Lawson is running down his street, looking around for a particular person looking and waiting. She hadn't been running for a while now why was that. Earlier that day he had heard a couple of people saying that Shannon was a slut and stuff but why would they be saying that?.

Then he saw her, she was crying and looking down at the ground sitting down on the bench where he had sat many times watching her run. He ran towards her and she looked up scared and worried she started to get up and ready to walk away he kept walking towards her

"Hey are you okay Shannon?"

"yeah I am fine"

Oh yeah you really look fine Lawson thought to himself "Your not fine, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Just drop it" Lawson thought to himself, she was always smiling and always happy, Shannon started to walk away towards the other side of the park when Lawson grabbed her arm softly and pulled her towards the bench she was freaking out and trying to get hi of her

"Please Shannon please tell me what is wrong"

" I am pregnant" Shannon said crying again

"Who is the father?"

"I don't know" Lawson thought to himself Shannon wasn't a person who would sleep around with lots of people

"how did you get pregnant?"

"Lawson, I don't want to talk about it please" Shannon started to walk away again

"Shannon" Lawson grabbed her arm and looked into her eyes "Please tell me, I want to help please tell me"

"Three months ago, on my way home from school, Martin, Gary, Ray and Mark grabbed me and dragged me into the toilets and raped me" Shannon started to cry again and looked at her stoumach, she looked at Lawson and he was angry "Please don't tell anyone please"

"Hey, I wont tell anyone, but you should tell the police. I will come with you if you want, I'll hold your hand or anything that you need" Lawson looked into her blue eyes and gave her a look to show her that he was going to help her "Please you need to talk to them about this"

"You promise you will stay with me?" she looked at Lawson

"Yes, Anything you need I will do"

"Can you take me there now?"

"Of course" Lawson grabbed shannon's hand and started to walk towards the Police station, when they where a block away he could feel her starting to shake a bit he grabbed her around the waist and looked at her, she was staring towards the blue sign that said Nelson police station "It will be okay, I will stay with you"

"I believe you" she started to walk again and they arrived at the station, he place her on the chairs in the waiting room and went towards the front desk and towards the female officer knowing she woouldn't want to talk to a male "Hey can we talk to a female about my friend she has been raped"

Lawson asked kind of scared of her reaction

"Yeah, come through here" Lawson walked towards Shannon and pulled her up and put his hand around her waist so she wouldn't fall, Lawson followed the officer into a room, it felt happy and nothing like an interview room "Okay so your friend her says that you have been raped is that true?"

"Yes it is" Shannon said looking at her hands Lawson placed his hands over hers and gave her a smile

"Okay, I am going to have to get your details" the officer said politely

"My name is Lawson Blake, I am 19 years old and live at 96 peasant rd" the officer nodded as she wrote down the details

" And what's you name?" the officer said to Shannon

"Shannon Henry, I am 13 years old and I live at 12 Peasant rd" the officer noded

"Okay, can you tell me what happened?" Shannon nodded and looked at Lawson, he smiled at her and she held his hand

"Three months ago, I was walking home from school and four guys called Mark, Gary, Martin and Ray where walking near me Martin pulled me into the toilets in the park and put tape over my mouth and tied my hand behind my back......"

HALF HOUR LATER

"Okay, thank you, you are very brave for telling us about this"

Shannon just nodded and looked down at hers and Lawsons hands intertwined, she looked at him and his eyes where full of love and she smiled at him thanking him without words with her eyes.

"We will get an AVO against him, that means that he wont be able to go near you or talk to you"

Shannon looked away from Lawson and nodded towards the officer "Is there anyway my parents wont find out about this?"

"We can arrange that, but we recommend that you go for some counselling just to talk about how you feel and what to do now"

"Yeah that would be good" Shannon looked back at Lawson "could you please take me?"

"Yeah of course I will I promised that I would help you out, and I am going to stick to it"

"thank you" Shannon lend into Lawson's chest and he ran his fingers through her hair, he looked at the officer and she was smiling with him

"Okay, can I please talk to Lawson for a bit, and then I will talk to you two again together"

Shannon nodded and opened the door and waited outside she closed the door behind her "You two seem close"

Lawson nodded and smiled he had liked Shannon for a long time but had never had the guts to ask her out

"I should thank you for telling us about this incident cause most of the time people do not report it and it can affect the person dearly" Lawson nodded again "Shannon might have a delayed reaction, and she was looking towards her stomach alot can I ask is she pregnant?"

"Yes, she told me just before when she told me was raped"

"Okay, do you know if she wants to keep it or the other alternative"

"I don't know, when I found out i brought her here"

"Okay, I'll get her to come back in here and we will see what she wants to do" Lawson nodded at the officer walked towards the door and let Shannon back in she sat straight next to Lawson and he put his hand around her slim waist and held her close "Okay I asked Lawson if you where pregnant and he said yes can you confirm that?"

"Yes I am pregnant but I don't know who the father is"

"I can understand that, I want to know have decide what you are going to do?"

"I want to keep it, I thought about it when I found out and I decided that I wanted to keep it, I don't want to punish the child for what those boys did"

"That's very brave of you, we can talk to a teen pregnancy counsellor to talk about how you would look after yourself and your unborn child" Shannon nodded and kept looking at the officer "That's all I need to know, if you want I can make a appointment for both counsellors and get the ball rolling"

"Yeah could you please do that" Shannon said

"Yeah of course, you two can stay in here and I will ring the counsellors now"

"Okay, thank you" Shannon nodded and leant back into Lawson's chest, Lawson kept running his fingers through her hair and he kissed the top of her hair to reassure her "Thank you Lawson"

"That's okay" he smiled at her again and hugged her tighter "I want you to be safe and happy that's all I care about"

Shannon looked at him again and smiled,_ he pulls me together and I haven't been this close to anyone not even dad since it happened I have like him but never thought that he would like me back_, Shannon smiled to herself.

After ten minutes the officer came back and looked at the two teenagers, she smile at them Shannon was close to falling asleep it is obvious she hasn't slept in a while cause of the bags under her eyes. "I made an appointment for you for Thursday after school at four and another at five for teen pregnancy clinic"

"Thank you" Shannon said tiredly "thank you for everything"

"that's okay"

She held the door open for the two teenagers and Lawson had his hand around her waist again so she wouldn't fall cause she was so tired.

He lead her to her place and turned the handle and it was looked "Do you have a key?"

"Um yeah" Shannon said tiredly pulling her key out of her track pants and handing it to Lawson, he unlocked the door and looked around the house it was very cossy and he placed Shannon on the lounge and went to the kitchen and got a cup of the bench and filled it up with water and placed it on the table beside her he brushed his hand over he hair and kissed her head before walking towards the door when he heard her sture and look towards him "Please stay"

"Okay" he walked back over to her and lifted her body up lightly and sat himself on the lounge and put a pillow on his lap and placed her head on the pillow

"Thank you, my mum isn't coming home tonight she is staying at Tim's place"

"Okay, please sleep now Shannon" she obeyed and feel asleep quickly he sat there and just brushed the hair out of her face when it feel and just sat there admiring this buetiful girl, his last girlfriend and him had done drugs and he only had stopped when they found there dealer dead, he had changed his life since then finishing his hsc. He knew he was older than Shannon and would probably get in deep trouble by her parents but he loved her and wanted to protect her.

Shannon started to wake up smiling when she saw Lawson looking at her and loving just sitting there.

She sat up and leaned into his chest again and yawned "How are you feeling" Lawson said

"Yeah I haven't slept in a while" Shannon said still waking up "Hey do you want to go for a walk?"

"Yeah if you want to" said Lawson

"okay lets go" Shannon said jumping up and grabbing Lawson's hand he laughed at her being so happy

They walked around the block and walked through the park "hey how will your mum take this, I mean I am 6 years older than you"

"I don't know, but I hope she is alright with it and even if she isn't I am still going to be with you" she smiled towards Lawson and he smiled back, he wanted to kiss her but he didn't, he knew this was going to be hard for her and he didn't want to frighten her away.

"thank you for everything" she smiled at him and gave him a hug

"It is okay, thank you for letting me help you"

Lawson woke up from his dream and berried his head in his pillows and sighed, he knew that it wasn't going to work out between them he was 19 for god's sake. Now 34 he looked at a picture of them together and smiled, he remembered all of the days that he was with her for 5 years they had been together but then she had decided to go into the police force and got transferred away so they lost contact and in the end just gave up, he had done his bit and made her happy and looked after her in those hard times, held her when she cried and hugged her when she was happy. It was now 15 years since that day when he had held her for the first time and told her of that terrible day, he nearly killed the guys when he had found out. He sighed again and looked at the time it was 7:30 in the morning he got up and went for a shower still remembering those days

Shannon's pov

Shannon was up and ready for work, she looked at the date and it caught her of guard fifteen years today she had told Lawson what had happened 14 years since she had seen her buetiful daughter, her heart ached and she went to the coffee table and picked up her photo album, she had half hour till she had to go to work she opened up the album and looked at the photo's and saw the very first one was one of her and Lawson a week after they started going out and they where standing next to the old tree that stood in the park with the bench that stood underneath the tree they where both smiling, his hand resting on her stomach and her hands on top of his both smiling at the camera and laughing, the next one was three months later when she was 6 months pregnant and heavily pregnant and Lawson still looked at her with his eyes as though she where the only one in the world, she turned the page and looked on the other side, it was one of her, Lawson and her newborn daughter Rose.

The one below it was Lawson hugging Rose and her sitting on the bench, to an outsider it might have looked as though Lawson was the father, she smiled at how much he loved her daughter. The next photo was at Lawson's Graduation him in his new uniform standing there very proud with his hat in his hand and hugging her, she smiled and laughed at how young he looked.

She looked at the clock next to he and it said she had to leave for work she growned and got up leaving the photo album open and the memories of a great relationship looking up.

* * *

Shannon walked through the doors of base and walked towards the change rooms and saw that Lawson was sitting there with a picture in his hand smiling but also looking sad "Hey what you looking at" Shannon asked

"Oh nothing" Lawson said putting the picture is his locker

"Lawson you are such a terrible lier you know" Shannon laughed and grabbed the photo and looked at it, it was the one of her and Lawson together after there first week together under the old tree, the same one as she had been looking at this morning and smiled

"You know what day it is don't you?"

"No what day?" Lawson said trying to lie as best as he could

"You do know Mr., it was fifteen years ago today that you helped me" Shannon smiled at him and walked towards him and handed him the photo and gave him a hug he hugged her back and kissed her head "thank you for that and every other day that you helped me"

"It was my pleasure" Lawson said smiling "You know since we drited apart we both haven't been in a long realatioship" Lawson laughed and Shannon thought about that and it was very true

"Hey, that is so true" she laughed at him and he kissed her and she kissed him back

"that's for good luck" Lawson said when they pulled apart

"I think you need it more" Shannon laughed and started to get changed into her uniform.

She looked back and Lawson and laughed.

THE END!

Hope you liked it please review.


End file.
